


Pet

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 未完。要怎么玩小铁呢？





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> 未完。要怎么玩小铁呢？

这大概是一种无上的尊荣。

全世界，乃至这个宇宙，乃至所有宇宙，只有他能躺上全能神君杜姆的床。史蒂芬被摁倒在杜姆卧室里那张墨绿色幔帐的四柱床上时这样想。真是不可多得。史蒂芬感到杜姆那双冰凉的金属大手隔着法师的袍子抚摸揉捏着他胸口和腰侧，那可不算太温柔，但他习惯这个。即使他片刻前还在惦记着办公桌上没处理的公文，此刻也能迅速进入状态，发出意味不明的轻哼。这是一种长久以来的默契，自从他成为治安官以来，这种默契就在执行日常事务的各个方面有所体现，也体现在床上。杜姆总是知道史蒂芬什么时候才是准备好了，因此当沾了些许史蒂芬体温的手指探到后穴时，那里已经湿热黏腻，变得柔软可操。一点点魔法，加上默契，可以让整个过程变得更加愉快。毁灭盔甲的那个地方可以打开，这一贯符合杜姆高效行事的风格，于是硬挺的柱身直接进入身体，搅动火热的内里，史蒂芬闷哼一声。总是这样，他不得不绷紧肌肉拱起脊背来承受过量的冲击。他不想抓住冰冷的盔甲，只好扣紧关节死死攥住君主的床单，令那些脆弱的丝绸开始变形。杜姆放缓了节奏，抚摸着他的肩颈促使他放松——一种冰冷的温柔。他不由自主地喘息起来，感到身体内部越来越热，快感随着被插入的节奏越来越充盈。杜姆知道，他当然知道史蒂芬喜欢被顶弄什么地方，史蒂芬甚至彻底硬了起来，绷起的双腿不自觉地夹住盔甲冰冷的腰部，那些抑制不住的呻吟开始从他的嘴角溢出来。然后抚摸停止了，杜姆摁住了他的肩膀，又快又狠的抽插猛然开始。“啊，啊——”即使他想再次咬住嘴唇，但惊叫还是全部泄漏出来。他知道自己的身体内部已经变得又软又热，只会不住地吮吸入侵物来榨取快感——杜姆喜欢这个，不然也不会次次操他都操得那样尽兴。然而快速的顶弄摩擦快要把他逼疯，每次都是这样，太多快感了，实在太多了，然后一切就会迸射出来，刺激得他全无理智，只能浪叫。他先射了出来，然而杜姆的性器仍在不断顶开痉挛的内壁，毫无顾忌地冲向他的身体深处，令他不住颤抖，直到猛地重重挺入后将精液尽数射入。

现在他的下身整个湿漉漉的，因为他射出来的那些和被射入的那些。杜姆从他的身上起来，机甲的那个位置已经合上了，实际上史蒂芬几乎没怎么见过杜姆袒露软下来的阴茎，仿佛那根东西永远都是备战状态。杜姆绕过床柱，走向床的另一侧。“今天我们还有个可爱的宠物。”他对着史蒂芬说，史蒂芬这才注意到那一侧的床柱上拴着一条铁链，杜姆抓着那条铁链拉起来，戴着铁项圈的托尼从地上直起身来，他浑身赤裸，神色紧张又近乎茫然，几乎另史蒂芬开始猜疑杜姆对他做了什么。

“所以你大晚上的把我从办公桌前捉来，就是为了当你们的观众？”史蒂芬说，他无所顾忌地露出散乱的袍子底下赤裸的双腿。托尼见过这个。

“不，他才是观众。”杜姆抓着铁环迫使托尼看向他，“你都听见了？”

托尼点了点头。

“好的宠物可不能随便上床，”史蒂芬笑道，“也别把他弄坏了，弄坏了以后怎么用？”

杜姆轻笑一声，“你明明知道治好那么容易。”


End file.
